


Pills

by Intruality_Overlord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord
Summary: Virgil spends the night with Thomas and convinces him to start taking anxiety medication.TW: implied suicide, unknowingly assisted suicide
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Pills

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reeaaaaally old fic I wrote ages ago when the anxiety medication angst trope/headcanon was relatively popular, and my writing has improved a lot since I wrote this is think, but I’m just archiving everything here, moving it from Wattpad so yeah. Welp I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> (That does *not* mean I am not still open to criticism though btw.)

Dear Thomas,

Virgil popping in to spend time with Thomas at midnight had become a regular occurrence, so when Virgil stopped by, Thomas openly welcomed him. The other sides didn't know of their night time talks. It wasn't necessarily a secret, they just hadn't felt the need to tell them.Virgil would always be kept up at night by intrusive thoughts that in turn keep Thomas awake. But when Virgil spent the night with Thomas, he would comfort him and keep Virgil's unwanted thoughts at bay. That way they could both sleep peacefully

So it became a habit.

I'll make this short.

Sometimes they'd even share Thomas's bed instead of Virgil sleeping on the floor.

Their time together seemed to draw out longer as time went on with the other traits slowly disconnecting with him again. Virgil no longer felt wanted with them. He stopped making his visits exclusively at night. He would pop up at anytime and stay past breakfast and just talk.

Over time, it became rare for Virgil to ever return to the mind space. Whenever he did, he wasn't welcomed. So he just ended up leaving as soon as he could, going back to his room in the meantime.

I know the others don't want me around anymore,

Tonight was just like any other night, though, Virgil had caught Thomas off guard with his request he had finally worked up the courage to ask.

Snuggled under the covers and excessive amount of blankets, Thomas and Virgil were contently cuddled together just staring at the ceiling. "I don't know how we have so many blankets yet you refuse to take your hoodie off," Thomas chuckled. "I'm cold," he shrugged in return.

There was a moment of silence.

Virgil rolled onto his side, to face Thomas who then copied him. They could feel each other's warm breath on their lips. Virgil's breath tickled Thomas's neck which set off his adorable giggles and Virgil's to follow. He was going to miss this.

but you always made me feel cared for.

"Hey Thomas, why don't you start taking anxiety medication?" Virgil whispered, scared to speak as if his throat would shatter. There was no softer way to say it. "Why would I do that? Wouldn't that hurt you?" Thomas said worriedly, sitting up and letting the collection of fabrics glide offand pool around him. "No," Virgil blatantly lied, also sitting up. "It would make me happy," He said. "Really?" Thomas said, not convinced. "It would make both of us happy," Virgil offered a small, shy smile."It won't harm you in any way?"

You always put me first.

"All it will do is calm me down and that way I wouldn't be holding you back so much. It's a win win."

"Are...are you sure?"

You always made sure I was comfortable and safe.

"Positive."

"That's a first," they both laughed. As their laughter died down, they locked eyes and became lost in awe of each other. How Thomas's eyes sparkled as he bit his tongue when he laughed. No matter how much Virgil tried to hide his smile, his dimple would always give it away. Thomas's rebellious stray chunk of hair that sprang up that Virgil no longer made him feel anxious for since he discover how goofily cute it was. Pink cheeks peaked out from behind Virgil's white foundation that had rubbed of slightly and Thomas purposely hadn't mentioned it yet. The slight pudge of Thomas's pink dusted cheeks that Virgil lacked— absolutely adorable. How Thomas's smooth brown eyes reminded Virgil of milk chocolate and hot cocoa. How golden specks would shine through Virgil's otherwise, almost black, brown irises when the lighting caught them just right. Like right now: next to the purple lava lamp he had insisted Thomas bought sitting proudly on his night stand.

You're a beautiful person.

Thomas tenderly swept Virgil's bangs away to get a better view. Listening to the pounding of his heart against his ribs, his fingers lingered just at his forehead. Eventually, his gentle touch trailed down to his cheek where they settled, cupping his cheek, pinkie and ring finger neatly tucked behind his ear. Careful to watch for any signs of hesitation, Thomas guided himself to his lips.

You're so gentle,

A bolt of nervousness disrupted the peace, and Thomas pulled back slightly, but his hand never left. "Can I...?" He whispered.

you treat me like I'm your little teddy bear.

Virgil sprung forward, connecting their lips. He couldn't handle the anticipation anymore.

I want to die feeling this loved.

Their lips were softer than either of them could've ever imagined, but lasting no longer than three seconds. It felt like a welcome home. Short and sweet, yet spoke more words than both the English and French dictionary combined.

I don't want to stick around to watch it crumble around me to burn and rot.

Wordlessly, the two snuggled back down under the covers tangled together. Virgil couldn't even begin to attempt hiding the utterly goofy, giddy grin that blessed his features.

I'll miss you, Thomas,

He was not alone.

so much.

_But he knew it was temporary._

I love you,

Your Virgil

<3

P.S. To the others, I hope you're happy now.


End file.
